Abandoned and betrayed
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by Rei and Ami, however, a month has past, and Makoto and Minako have joined as Sailors venus and Jupiter, when Ami finds out that their princess is Usagi, she goes out and looks for her, however, Usagi is reluctant to rejoin the sailor senshi, can Ami get Usagi to join, or will she need the help of Makoto and minako?
1. Chapter 1

WARRINING! THIS IS A LITTLE BIT OF A CROSSOVER!  
DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED TEAMS, PLOTS OR ANYTHING! JUST THIS IDEA!

Chapter one

Usagi was just on a peaceful sunset walk with all the other abandoned or betrayed Magical girls, if your wondering why is Usagi is with them, well, her team decided that she wasn´t a good enough leader, and therefore, left her.

¨The sunset is beautiful, you know?¨ Said a girl who had made a contract with cuebay (I do not know how to spell that)

¨Hai, sure is, Mika.¨ Usagi agreed. ¨You know, it sucks that our teams had to you know.¨ Usagi left it at that, the 20 or so girls looked grim.

¨Usagi, just leave it at that.¨ Ichigo said. ¨Its bad enough that our so called ´friends´ ditched us for no good reason.¨  
¨We don't need another damn reminder.¨ Said Mika, ¨We have this group for a reason and one reason only: To forget the bad times.¨  
¨We are all friends with each other, that should be plenty.¨ Ichigo said.

Cut to Ami´s house.

Ami, Minako, and Mokoto, why Rei wasn't there you ask? They plan to get Usagi back, because Rei was doing a terrible job of leading the scouts.

¨Look, I don't know much about Usagi, but if there is one thing I know about people who have been left alone for quite some time, is that that they develop trust issues, and paranoia. So we have to go about this carefully.¨ Makoto said.

¨Look, Mako-chan, we get we have to be careful, but you just joined the team a few days ago, maybe if we sent in someone she was familiar with...¨ Ami mused.

Back to Usagi and the girls.

Usagi was humming one of her favorite songs that her and the other girls sang, it was about letting go, not caring, and freely expressing your feelings. It was always a beautiful harmony, everyone was in sync with each other, even more so, it was like each mind in that group has become one.

However, when Usagi had a typical Clutz moment, she was surprised to be greeted by Ami´s face when she got up.

¨A-Ami-chan?"

Ami gave a light chuckle, ¨Guess some things don't change, however, I do have one question, how have you managed out here?¨  
Usagi's eyes hardened. ¨None of your business.¨

¨USAGI-CHAN!" Mika yelled. ¨Thank Kami I found you!¨  
¨Not now Mika-chan, later.¨ Usagi said, let the other girls know we may have to switch our sites.¨  
Ami´s eyes widened, there were others?

Mika slowed down. ¨What´s going on?¨ That's when she saw Ami. ¨Oh, okay.¨  
¨Usagi-¨  
¨FORGET IT AMI!¨ Usagi yelled, ¨I will not go back, you don't know what's like, being told by your ´friends´ your not good enough!¨  
Usagi ran off, not giving ami a chance to follow.  
¨USAGI WAIT!¨  
¨WHAT!¨ Usagi said, a little aggravated.  
¨We found the moon princess.¨ Ami said.

¨Good for you, tell her, I don't want to be a part of her guard, and I never will join, no matter what.¨ Usagi said.

¨Kinda hard considering who she is." Ami said.

"What do you mean? Ami?" Usagi asked. "Whatever I don't care, just leave now." Usagi jogged off not giving Ami a chance to follow.

 **AN: Hey guys, so this was kinda something I originally did in my spare time for me to enjoy, then I thought I wanted to share this so, yeah, I hope you enjoy. (If this story gains enough attention, I will do a prequel and a sequel.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I only own the plot, and not any of the teams I mention.

Usagi ran into the camp site the girls had set up almost a few months ago because of an incident with the media.

"We have to move, I just had a run in." Usagi said. Fortunately she didn't have to say anything else, and the girls started destroying all the temporary set up the had made with vines, and anything else they had, and removing any evidence they were there.

The entire process took about 10 minutes because they knew the importance of avoiding their past, for as long as it took.

Back with Ami and the girls.

"Kuso!" Ami yelled. "I was so close also!" However, she didn't realize Mokoto and Minako were behind her.

"You mean, you found her?" Minako asked.

"Hai, I did." Ami said. "However, she's not alone like we suspected."

Minako and Makoto were surprised to hear that.

"What do you mean she wasn't alone?" Mokoto asked.

"The first clue I had was that she was singing a melody, that she couldn't have written herself." Ami said. "And it sounded like it was one that was meant to be sung in a group." "And what confirmed my theory was when another girl approached Usagi, and Usagi told her to go let the others know."

"So, not only is she alone, but she is surrounded by others?" Minako asked. "Maybe if I went as Venus, she would consider it."

"She won't recognise you." Ami said. "And she may just be more fearful of you." "And I was almost able to tell her she was our princess." "But she ran off before I could tell her."

Back with Usagi and the girls.

All 20 of the girls were on alert, looking out for media vehicles, people they knew, and their old teams. Who they could only hope had accepted their wrong, and had started looking for them… however, they also sorta hoped that they didn't start looking for them at the same time.

"Who did you have a run in with Usagi?" Mika asked.

"Ami."

Every girl's eyes widened.

"So they're looking for you?" Ichigo asked. "I'm just surprised it didn't turn into an all out brawl between you and her."

"She said they found the moon princess, I'm guessing I played an important role in her past life and she feels indebted to me." Usagi explained. "If that's the case she can repay me by leaving me and the rest of us alone."

"I guess, or this girl wants her entire guard with her." A girl said, who joined a few weeks after Usagi had. "I mean, that does seem reasonable, I mean you you did say she was described as a goddess during the silver Millennium."

"Hai, I did, but that was for how she looked, not how she acted, Kalna." Usagi said. "She was as kind as she was beautiful, she was also a bit of a clutz…" Usagi said, realization dawning on her. "Ami-san probably meant me." She whispered.

"Usagi? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"I know why they're looking for me." Usagi said. "We need to be deeper, or they won't stop until they have found me."

"Well, you heard Usagi, let's move a little deeper." Mika said.

A course of agreement greeted Usagi's ears, and she was honestly great full she knew these girls, or she would be surely be back in the world she grew up in, and she wasn't ready for that- in fact, she felt she may never be ready.

Back at Ami's house.

"Minako chan, you ready?" Ami asked. "We have to bring Usagi home."

"Hai, I'm ready." Minako said. "I'll call you via communicators when I am transformed."

"Remember, if you do find Usagi, be careful if she sees you transformed, she may think you want to ambush her and her new friends and go warn them." Makoto said.

"And I did a little research on the group she might with- a group of abandoned and betrayed magical girls."

"So we need to be especially careful." Makoto said. "Especially if this is true."

"Hai, and Minako chan, you need to hurry and get going, we don't want Rei to find out what we are doing."

Minako nodded her head in understanding. "Hai, I understand." She said. "I'll get going right away."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer! I only own the plot

WITH USAGI

The girls have been hiking for what seemed like hours… however, they knew it was just 30 minutes, feeling the dense and worried.  
"Hey, we will find a place, and it will be just as good as our last home." Ichigo said.

"I agree with Ichigo, we will find a place." Kalna said.

Usagi was worried, she didn't want the other girls to find her, or her friends, she was terrified of what would happen, not to mention, what Rei may do to her, and her friends.

Flashback:  
 _"Gomenasai, I tried to make it on time, but miss.H gave me detention for being late again, and for falling asleep in class." Usagi said.  
"We don't want to hear your excuses." Rei said. "I am sick and tired of you being late to battles, and worst of all. You have to depend on Tuxedo mask to protect you."  
Usagi looked over to Ami. _

_"Ami chan, do you feel the same way?" Usagi asked, tears threatened to fall from her eyes._

 _"Hai, Usagi chan." Ami said. "And not to mention, you're grades are terrible, you need to study more."  
_ _With that, Usagi ran out of the temple, tears in her eyes, she didn't stop running, not until she was far away from the temple._

* * *

With Minako

"VENUS POWER! MAKE UP!" Mikako yelled, hoping she could indeed find her princess. She pressed the Mercury and Jupiter buttons on her communicator they instantly picked up.

"Transformed." She simply said. "I'll look for about an hour, and if I can find her, and I don't return, just assume I am talking to her."

"Hai!" The two girls choruses.

"Be careful, Minako chan…" Ami said.

"Don't worry about me Ami-chan." Venus said. "I will find Usagi." "And I will bring her home." Venus vowed. 'Even if it is the last thing I do.'

* * *

 **AN: So okay, the only reason I have uploaded two chapters in one day, I'm board, and at home sick. so I have nothing to do...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With Usagi

The girls came across an opening surrounded by a thick layer of trees, a crystal clear pond sparkled in the middle, and you could see fish clearly swimming in and out.

The girls smiled. "This is paradise." Usagi stated.

"Our paradise." The girls said, out of tradition.

"How about we settle down right here?"

* * *

With Venus.

"How deep could she possibly be?" Venus asked to no one in particular.

"Our paradise." Venus heard.

"Well obviously she's close." She said. "I'll see if I can find it."

"And we run freely, around these woods we call home!" Venus heard.

"A melody?" Venus murmurs.

She followed the sound of the song.

"A weakness we once had, is none existent now."

Venus pushed aside some brushes and revealed a paradise.

She saw Usagi in the middle of the 20 or girls.

The aura of happiness around them is obvious even to a person who wasn't psychic.

"Why don't you leave her alone, Minako." A white cat with a silver crescent moon said.

"Hai Artemis, she looks so happy." Minako said. "If she wants to return home, she will."  
Minako turned around and went home, she looked back to the group, and heard laughter. And she smiled, her princess was truly at home. Granted, it broke Minako's heart to not at least try to talk to her, and convince her to come back, but she was doing what was best for her.

* * *

 **AND DONE! I hope everyone reading this enjoyed it... even if it was only a few people.**


	5. an important annoucment

hey guys, and girls, so exciting news... THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!

here is an snippit of the beginning of chapter one.

With Usagi

It has been almost an year since the accident with Ami, and the senshi haven't come looking for her again, maybe she was wrong about her being their princess.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Mika asked.

"Hai Mika-chan." Usagi replied. "But don't you think it's strange?" "A year has passed and the other senshi haven't been seen since Mizuno-san." Usagi said referring to the run in a year ago.

"Hai, I agree Usa-chan." Mika said. "This is a little strange."

* * *

Anyways, here is what you should expect from the sequel.

*Usagi's family's struggles and thoughts of their daughter/ sister running away

* The inner (Minus Rei) Making an effort to bring Usagi back.

*Mamrous thoughts on Usagi as Sailor Moon, and his search for Sailor Moon


	6. an update on the sequel

hey guys, quick update on the sequel, it will be coming out today or tomorrow, so keep an eye out.


End file.
